Legend of the Super Saiyan
by Vineman
Summary: Challenge story I'm writing for lovinaelita. Minato is a sayain. Naruto is half sayain. Now, Naruto must discover the secrets of his saiyan powers in order to save the leaf village from certain doom.
1. Prologue

**NARUTO: LEGEND OF THE SUPER SAIYAN**

PROLOGUE

Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's long tails lashed about destroying mountains and creating tidal waves. The ninja rose up to defend their villages. One ninja faced the fox in mortal combat. He was known as the Fourth Hokage.

….

"No matter what happens, we've got to hold it off until the Fourth Hokage arrives!"

"Don't let it get near the village!" The Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf had come under attack from the Nine Tailed fox. Now the beast threatened their homes and families, and the valiant ninja were placing their lives on the line to hold it back.

"Hold the line! Keep up the offensive!" Suddenly, a giant toad appeared on the battlefield. A man wearing a white and red coat and hat stood upon the toads head.

"Everyone, fall back. I'll handle it from here," the man declared facing the fox demon.

"It's the fourth hokage!"

"This ends now, fox. You're not going any farther!" the man declared as the wind around him suddenly began to increase in force. The cloak and hat blew away as an aura of yellow light erupted around him. The blonde haired and blue eyed Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stood to face the fox demon. "Now, let's go!" Minato shouted suddenly flying off of the toad and at the Nine Tailed fox! The fox lashed out with its tail, striking Minato and knocking him backwards, but Minato back flipped nimbly, leapt from the ground, and flew high above the blast.

"Try this!" Minato shouted throwing a yellow ball of energy at the Nine Tailed fox which exploded and hid the fox in a cloud of smoke. Minato didn't wait for the smoke to clear. As the yellow aura of energy around him intensified, the Fourth Hokage unleashed a rapid barrage of energy blasts into the smoke. After continuing to fire for several seconds, he stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. The Nine Tailed fox emerged from the smoke, largely unscathed by the fierce attack.

"I see, so conventional attacks won't work against you. Then I guess I have no choice. I'll have to seal you away," Minato declared forming a hand sign, "here goes. Reaper Death Seal…"

….

The valiant Fourth Hokage succeeded in ensnaring the beast. Sealing it within the body of a newborn baby boy. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, and this is his story.


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**NARUTO: LEGEND OF THE SUPER SAIYAN**

CHAPTER 1: ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI

"Ahahahahahaha! Come on you losers, you're never gonna catch me!" A young boy with spiky black hair and solid black eyes wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit leapt across the rooftops of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Naruto! You've gone too far this time! You think we'll just let you get away with this!" A chunin level leaf ninja shouted as he and another chunin pursued Naruto. Back in the office of the third hokage, another chunin ran in shouting.

"Lord Hokage, we've got a problem!"

"What is it at this hour of the day?" the 3rd Hokage asked, "and don't tell me it's Naruto again."

"It is Naruto, sir. He's put graffiti all over the faces of the Hokage!" came the reply.

"That boy, he really is just like his father," the third sighed.

"You losers could never catch me! See ya!" Naruto shouted disappearing from sight.

"Where'd he go!" one of the Chunin shouted.

"Darn it, just our luck," the other Chunin sighed as they came to stop and looked around, "he's gone. Gotta hand it to 'im, that Saiyan blood he carries is really something else."

High above them, on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the leaf, Naruto looked down at them, his black hair blowing in the wind as the two chunin gave up the search and left.

"Yes, I ditched 'em. There's no way I can fail my ninja exams now," Naruto declared, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh I assure you, you can, IF YOU NEVER STUDY!" an angry voice shouted behind him. Naruto yelped and fell back, looking up into the angry face of Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for runaway students, Naruto!" Iruka replied grabbing Naruto's ear.

"Ow, hey take it easy, that hurts!"

….

A short while later, Iruka had Naruto tied up on the floor of the Leaf Village Ninja Academy.

"I'm at my wits end, Naruto. You've already failed the entry exams twice and now it's looking like you'll fail a third time," Iruka was lecturing Naruto in front of the entire class while Naruto looked completely uninterested in what he was saying.

"Like I care," Naruto replied casually.

"WELL YOU'D BETTER START CARING!" Iruka shouted punching the student on top of the head, "well then, if that's how it is, then since you missed it, everyone will now review the transformation jutsu."

"Ah man."

"Why."

"That's not fair Iruka-sensei!"

"Stop whining and form a line," Iruka ordered as the students begrudgingly did as they were told.

….

"Alright, first up, Sakura Haruno," Iruka declared as young Sakura approached the Chunin instructor, "when you're ready, Sakura."

"Okay, transform!" Sakura shouted, transforming into a flawless Third Hokage.

"Transformed into Lord Hokage, well done Sakura," Iruka declared, "next, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto scowled as the dark haired Sasuke approached the front of the room. "Whenever you're ready, Sasuke."

"Transform," Sasuke said calmly transforming into Iruka.

"Transformed into me, very good, Sasuke. Now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is such a waste of time, Naruto," a young boy, Shikamaru Nara sighed glaring at Naruto.

"Why do we always end up paying for your screw-ups?" a girl, Ino Yamanaka demanded.

"Like I care," Naruto replied, stepping forward.

"When you're ready, Naruto," Iruka sighed.

"Right, here goes! Transform!" Naruto shouted, transforming into a beautiful blonde haired girl wearing only an orange bikini swimsuit.

"What in the!" Iruka exclaimed in surprise.

"Hahaha, what do you think!" Naruto asked transforming back into his black haired self, "That was my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Quit fooling around! I'm getting sick of your antics!" iruka shouted angrily hitting Naruto over the head again. "Alright, that'll do. Class is dismissed for the day, but remember, tomorrow is the graduation exams, and if you miss it Naruto, you'll fail!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head.

….

"You're not going home until every last drop of pain is washed off," Iruka declared looking down at Naruto who was being forced to wash the graffiti off of the Hokage faces.

"Whatever, it's not like anyone's waiting for me at home," Naruto replied sourly as he continued to scrub.

"Guess not," Iruka sighed to himself, "poor kid. Hey, Naruto."

"What now?" Naruto replied as sourly as before.

"Maybe when you're done, I could take you out for some ramen, the good stuff, ya know?"

"Really! Are you serious! Man Iruka sensei, you really know how to motivate a guy!" Naruto shouted scrubbing more frantically then before which caused Iruka to laugh.

….

The sun was going down when Naruto finally finished the cleaning and they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Naruto was happily slurping down noodles while Iruka just watched and smiled. "Hey, don't wolf it down so fast," Iruka ordered, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto replied looking up at his sensei, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? What, do you want another bowl?" Iruka asked.

"No, I uh… wanna try on your headband. Pretty please!" Naruto replied.

"My headband? No way, you can only wear a leaf headband after you graduate, you know that," Iruka declared smiling.

"Ahh man!" Naruto exclaimed looking depressed.

"Wait, is that really what you wanted to ask?"

"No… uhhh, I want another bowl!" Iruka just laughed.

"All you have to do is pass tomorrow, Naruto, and you'll get your own headband."

….

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted angrily as Naruto stared down at the pitiful little blob his attempt at a clone jutsu had created.

"Ahhh, no way! Not again!" Naruto cried, "why is it always my worst techniques that get tested on!"

….

For the third time in three years, Naruto sat on his lonely swing, watching as the parents of his classmates congratulated them on becoming official leaf village shinobi.

"Looks like that boy is the only one that failed," a young woman whispered to her friend.

"Serves him right. I can't believe the village would allow a trouble maker like him to even attend the academy, let alone become a ninja. Besides, you know what he is, he's…"

"Hey, we're not supposed to talk about that," the other woman protested as Naruto looked away. It was the same as it had always been. By now, Naruto was used to people treating him like he was inferior, but it still hurt deep down.

"Hey, Naruto," a friendly voice called behind him. Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki-sensei, the other academy instructor, standing beside him, "Iruka's not against you in this. He just wants to make sure you're strong enough to face what's ahead of you, that's all."

"Why'd he fail me though?" Naruto asked, not at all convinced, "I really wanted to pass this time."

"I know, and I feel sorry for you, which is why I'm letting you in on a secret."

"What kind of secret," Naruto asked, suddenly becoming very excited.

"A way you can pass the graduation exam anyway," Mizuki declared, "if you can pull this off, not even Iruka will be able to deny that you're ready."

….

It was late that night as the Third Hokage sat sipping at some tea, when a chunin burst into his office.

"Lord Hokage, bad news, it's Naruto! He's stolen the sacred scroll!"

….

Deep in the forest, Naruto sat reading through the scroll he had picked up from the Hokage's office.

"Alright, I think that should about do it," Naruto declared closing the scroll and smiling happily.

"There you are!" Iruka suddenly shouted dropping down from a tree top in front of Naruto, "you've gone to far this time, Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei? Wow, you caught me pretty quick, I only had time to learn one of the techniques in this scroll. Now you're gonna let me graduate, right?"

"Graduate? Where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I managed to learn one of the techniques in this scroll, that you'd let me graduate, and I did. You want me to show you?"

"Mizuki said that… but why? Unless…"

"Unless he wanted Naruto to steal the sacred scroll for him," Mizuki's voice called from above, "you shouldn't have come here, Iruka."

"Mizuki!" Iruka exclaimed looking up at Mizuki who was standing up in a tree branch.

"Naruto, hurry, give me the scroll! Iruka's here to take it from you! He doesn't want to see you graduate. He's been against you this whole time, they all have!" Mizuki shouted.

"What, what're you…" Naruto began.

"Naruto, take the scroll and go back to the village, now," Iruka ordered, "I don't know what he's told you, but it's a lie."

"Oh, aren't you bold, accusing me of lying when you yourself have been lying to him this whole time. Hey, Naruto. You wanna hear a secret? I'll tell you why everyone in the village hates you," Mizuki declared.

"What… don't Mizuki! You know it's forbidden!"

"What's wrong, Iruka? Afraid of what will happen once he realizes the truth. You see Naruto, even now, he's trying to lie to you. He doesn't want you to know how much he despises and hates you, you filthy Saiyan monkey!"

"S… saiyan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's enough, Mizuki, just leave it there!" Iruka pleaded.

"It's bad enough you're not human, that alone would be enough to get the people to despise you, but that's not all. The reason why Iruka and everyone hates you, is because the Nine Tailed Fox demon, the one that killed Iruka's parents, is you! You're nothing but the beast given human form!" Mizuki shouted.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted angrily.

"Wha… no, that… that can't…" Naruto stuttered.

"Haven't you seen it, Naruto? How everyone looks at you? Everyone knows it but you. You're nothing but a monster. Even now, Iruka's trying to hide it from you, isn't that all the proof you need. They're afraid of you, of what would happen if you ever found out. They all hate you Naruto," Mizuki declared. Naruto's eyes slowly changed from a surprised look, to a dismayed look as realization set in. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Mizuki was telling the truth.

"So you've realized I'm telling the truth. Good, but don't worry, Naruto," Mizuki declared reaching onto his back and pulling out a giant Demon Wind Shuriken, "I won't let you suffer anymore, now die!" he shouted throwing the shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was still frozen with the surprise of realizing the truth about himself, and was powerless to evade the attack!

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka shouted moving between Naruto and the shuriken which embedded itself deep into Iruka's back.

"Wha… I… Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in surprised.

"Well, I'm surprised, Iruka. Stepping in to protect the beast that slew your parents? You're pathetic!"

"You're… wrong, Mizuki," Iruka gasped as he pulled the shuriken from his back and rolled off of the still stunned Naruto. You're right, the Nine-tailed fox is nothing but a beast. A savage monster that killed and destroyed without a second thought, but that's not Naruto. Naruto is not so selfish, he's strong and caring. Sure, he messes up now and again, but he learns from those mistakes and grows from them, and someday, when he's ready, he'll make a great ninja for the Hidden Leaf. As for his Saiyan heritage, you're right, Naruto isn't human, not entirely. His mother was a human, his father, a pure blooded saiyan. So what? His father, a pure saiyan, died defending this village. Naruto's heritage… is something to be proud of, not feared."

"A… saiyan?" Naruto questioned again. He didn't know what it meant now, but he would soon.

"You're pathetic Iruka. I was going to let you live, but now, I've changed my mind," Mizuki declared pulling out a second giant shuriken, "you're not worth sparing! Die!" he shouted charging at Iruka with the shuriken held out to strike!

"Naruto… get away… while you can!" Iruka shouted!

"Noooo!" Naruto shouted erupting with an overwhelming yellow aura. Mizuki swung his shuriken which was stopped cold… by Naruto's bare arm!

"What the… he blocked it? With just his arm!" Mizuki shouted.

"This light… it can't be! Is Naruto… a Super Saiyan?" Iruka wondered quietly, "no, his hair has changed. He's not a Super Saiyan yet, but even so… what overwhelming power!"

"If you lay another hand on my sensei," Naruto declared angrily as the force of his chakra shattered the shuriken and forced Mizuki back, "I'll kill you! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mizuki watched in terror as hundreds of Shadow Clones filled the forest!

"What… no way! You can't have! It's not possible!" Mizuki shouted.

"Multi… Shadow Clone! That's incredible. So many clones… and this is no illusion either, they're all solid!" Iruka realized.

"What's wrong, you're not scared are ya!" one Naruto shouted.

"Well, if you won't come at me…" another called.

"… Then I guess I'll just have to come to you!" the real Naruto shouted as all hundred clones converged on Mizuki who cried with fear.

"I can't believe it… he beat Mizuki," Iruka realized as the clones disappeared and the real Naruto ran to him.

"Iruka-sensei… are you okay!" Naruto shouted kneeling down in front of him.

_Maybe not yet, _Iruka thought, _but soon, Naruto will be a Super Saiyan just like his father! He really is the son of the fourth hokage. _"Naruto… close your eyes, I have something for you," Iruka declared.

"Huh, uh sure, okay," Naruto replied as he did as he was told.

"Okay, you can open them again," Iruka declared as Naruto opened them and stared at a headbandless Iruka.

"Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki. You graduate. You are now a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves…"

….

Hundreds of miles away, in a village far away from the hidden leaf, a woman looked up at the sky, her brilliant red hair flowing beautifully in the wind. She had felt something… familiar. Something she hadn't sensed in a very long time.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Kushina, how are you today?" an old woman asked as she passed the woman.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Tsukino. I'm doing well, how are you today?" Kushina Uzumaki replied, smiling politely at the old woman.


	3. Team Kakashi Formed

**NARUTO: LEGEND OF THE SUPER SAIYAN**

CHAPTER 2: TEAM KAKASHI FORMED

Naruto hardly slept at all the night before the graduation ceremony. He was far too excited. After all this time, he was finally going to become a ninja! Now he sat anxiously in the academy class room, waiting for the triumphant moment.

"Hey, Naruto, what're you doing here? Class today is for shinobi only," Shikamaru Nara declared walking up behind him, aggravating Naruto a bit.

"Take a look, Shikamaru," Naruto ordered pointing at his headband, "I'm a ninja now! Believe it!"

"Is that right? So who'd you steal that from?"

"Why you…!" Naruto shouted back angrily.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Iruka ordered walking into the room. He waited until everyone had found a seat and continued. First of all, let me be the first to officially congratulate you all on passing your graduation exams. As of this moment, you are officially shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. Now, you've all already been given your headbands. Wear them proudly as they are the symbol of your new status. Now, we're here now to divide you all into three man squads. You and your squad will then be assigned to a Jonin level squad leader to round out your four man team. Now, let's begin. Team one…"

"Man, we're being put into squads. This is great… I hope I get put with Sakura… and… I really don't care who the third person is, so long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto said to himself glancing irately at Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting only a short distance away.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said.

"Huh," Naruto gasped suddenly snapping to attention.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka declared.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No… I'm doomed," Sakura said hanging her head in disgust.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" This time it was Sakura who jumped up with excitement while Naruto hung his head in disappointment. A short while later the teams had all been established, but Naruto wasn't going down without a fight.

"Iruka-sensei! How come an awesome shinobi like me is getting paired up with someone like Sasuke!" he shouted angrily, pointing at the young Uchiha.

"It's simple Naruto. Sasuke's test scores were the best in the class. Yours, on the other hand, were the worst. Therefore, the only way to make up for the worst students lack of talent is to pair him up with the best and then hope for the best," Iruka replied far to casually for Naruto's liking.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Just stay out of my way, Loser," Sasuke said coldly glancing over at Naruto.

"What did you just say! I couldn't hear ya, Mr. Mopey!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Sasuke declared, "you heard me."

"Why you… who the heck do you think you are!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Can it, Birdbrain!" Sakura shouted slamming her fist down on the top of Naruto's head!

_Heh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Iruka thought, _well, they've gotta learn eventually I guess. _"Alight, you're all to wait here until your Jonin instructor arrives. Good luck, students," he said as he left the room.

….

One by one, the other squad leaders came and picked up their squads, until only Naruto and Squad 7 were left.

"Ahh man! Where the heck is he!" Naruto shouted, "He's totally late!"

"The others are all already gone," Sakura sighed, "do you think he forgot?" She gave Naruto a funny look as he opened the door a little and placed an eraser over it.

"What're you doing, Loser?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Payback. When he does get here, this'll nail him good," Naruto declared rejoining his two squad mates.

"You idiot, if he's really a Jonin, there's no way some cheap trick like that is going to work," Sasuke declared. Just then, they heard movement in the hallway. A man wearing a Jonin jacket, dark leaf headband which covered his left eye, and an equally dark mask that covered all but his right eye walked through. Naruto burst out laughing as the eraser fell right on top of the man's spiky silver hair.

"You're kidding, it actually worked?" Sasuke blurted out, _No way, is this guy really a Jonin? An elite ninja?_

"Naruto, you immature little idiot!" Sakura shouted, "I'm so sorry, please forgive him, Sensei." _Heck yah! Way to go Naruto, that got him good!_

"Don't tell me you three are my students, just my luck. Well, how do you do? My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I can already tell… I'm not going to like you guys."

"Ouch, that was… blunt," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, well I can tell I'm not gonna like you either!" Naruto shouted.

_Hmmm, Naruto Uzumaki, the child of the 4__th__ Hokage. He really does look like a saiyan. If what Iruka says is true, we may very well have a little Super Saiyan on our hands if the conditions are just right. I'll have my hands full with this one, _Kakashi thought to himself, _and not only him, but the last of the Uchiha clan as well. Quite the team we've got set up here. I wonder…_ "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Alright, come on."

"Where're we going?" Sakura asked as the three students followed their new master.

….

They soon arrived at a small hillside park overlooking the village.

"Well, alright, I think it's about time we got to know one another. So, tell me about yourselves," Kakashi ordered.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think it was that hard to get, but just for you Naruto, I'll try to dumb it down a bit," Kakashi replied, "your name, something you like, something you don't like, and… how about a dream for the future. That should just about do it, I guess."

"Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, why don't you go first and demonstrate for us?" Naruto replied, still obviously confused, though trying not to show it. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, how's this. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Something I like and something I don't like… well I can't think of anything I particularly like right now, but I already know that I don't like you Naruto, and dreams… I don't really feel like telling you that. There you go."

"That was informative; all ya told us was your name!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, it's your turn now, Naruto," Kakashi declared.

"Fine, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Something I like… well, I really like Instant Ramen, but I especially like the Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka sensei buys for me, but I really don't like the three minutes you gotta wait after adding the water to the instant ramen."

_Oh boy, this guy's got Ramen on the brain, _Kakashi thought as he sighed.

"And my dream is… to one day be the greatest ninja this village has ever seen. I'm gonna be the hokage someday! Believe it!"

_And there's that determination. About what I'd expect from the son of Minato Namikaze, even before you factor in his Saiyan blood, _Kakashi thought. He was smiling behind his mask, but his visible eye didn't show any signs of it. "Alright, well, how about you, Sakura?"

"Oh, uhh, okay. I'm Sakura Haruno. Something I like… well…" she said glancing over at Sasuke and giggling.

_Oh boy, just what I needed_, Kakashi sighed again.

"Dreams for the future… well…" she said giggling even more.

_He's got Ramen on the brain and she's got Sasuke. What next? _"You skipped a step, Sakura."

"Ohhh, I hate Naruto!" she shouted as Naruto's eyes showed his depression at the statement.

_Ouch… poor Naruto. That just leaves one… Sasuke Uchiha. I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Kakashi thought glancing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke began, "I don't particularly like anything and I hate a lot of things, but… I have no dreams, because I will make it a reality. I am going to take the life… of a certain someone."

_I was afraid he was going to say that,_ Kakashi thought, he eye narrowing.

_Oh man, I hope he doesn't mean me…_ Naruto thought, suddenly becoming very nervous.

_Naruto Uzumaki… son of the legendary Super Saiyan, Sasuke Uchiha… last son of the great Uchiha clan, and Sakura Haruno, quite the team I've got this time around. I can't help but wonder though, do they have what it takes, _Kakashi wondered glaring at the three young ninja. "Well, now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, it's time for your final test," Kakashi declared.

"Final test?" Sakura asked, "but I thought…"

"You thought you graduated, I know," Kakashi replied, "well you're mostly right. You have proven you've got the potential for graduating from the Academy, but not quite that you've got what it takes to be actual Genin. See of all the students who graduated, only 9 of you will actually become new shinobi. We'll see if you three are among them soon enough. We meet on the training field at first light tomorrow morning. Oh, and I wouldn't advise eating breakfast tomorrow. You'll just throw it back up during the test."

_Oh man, that doesn't sound fun,_ Naruto sighed, _still… I'll show him. I'll pass this stupid test with flying colors!_

…_._

In his office, the Third Hokage sat at his chair looking over his papers when Iruka arrived.

"Iruka, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no Lord Hokage," Iruka replied, "I heard a rumor about something and I wanted to verify it for myself."

"If this rumor is pertaining to Naruto and Kakashi, then allow me to tell you what you want to know. Of all the students that Kakashi Hatake has ever been assigned to test to see if they were ready to become Genin, none of them have ever passed," the third declared, "that is why I've assigned him to team seven."

"But Lord Hokage…" Iruka protested.

"Have faith in them, Iruka. Kakashi has never been wrong about a student, and those two are not ordinary students. If anyone could pass Kakashi's test, I believe that it would be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Tomorrow, we'll see if they are able."


End file.
